Le Tableau de Couleur
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mère. Ce devrait être un jour de fête, de bisous et de câlins, de joie et d'amour.  Mais pour voir sa mère, Neville doit lui rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Et ça, ça change tout.


Texte écrit lors des Nuits d'HPF, sur le thème visiter. Je sais pas trop dans quel état d'esprit je devais être pour écrire ça, mais visiblement, j'étais déprimée. Cœurs sensibles, préparez les mouchoirs, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Tableau de Couleur<strong>

Il fouilla ses poches. Un vieux lacet, un crayon qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine, et un petit cailloux. Rien d'autre.

« Attends, Grand-mère, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! »

Le petit Neville, du haut de ses dix ans, se précipita vers les escaliers. Il avala les marches aussi vite que possible, et déboula dans sa chambre. Où avait-il bien pu le mettre ? Il abandonna le contenu de ses poches sur son lit et chercha sur son bureau. Il espérait que sa grand-mère ne verrait pas le désordre qu'il était en train de créer dans sa chambre, et qu'il aurait le temps de la ranger après, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être encore une fois privé de dessert. Sa Grand-mère savait être très sévère avec lui. A son âge, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle essayait peut-être de le transformer en quelqu'un d'aussi bien et bon que son cher Franck.

Neville mit enfin la main sur le cadeau. Il avait fait un joli paquet, bien soigné, bien propre, bien coloré, et espérait qu'elle l'aimerait. Il entendit sa Grand-mère l'appeler une énième du bas des escaliers, et accourut, dévalant les marches aussi vite qu'il les avait montées.

« Je suis prêt, Grand-mère ! Souffla le petit garçon.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi donc nous retarder ainsi ? Sois un peu plus vif, Neville ! Le gronda Augusta Longdubat. »

Neville rougit de honte, et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à sa Grand-mère. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Allez Neville, avance donc ! Continua la vieille femme. Tu sais où tu dois te rendre ! »

Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le vase que lui tendait sa Grand-mère, et avança dans l'âtre :

« Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! »

Dès que les couleurs cessèrent de changer et qu'il put distinguer le hall de l'hôpital, Neville se précipita hors de la cheminée. Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que, maladroit comme il l'était, il avait trop patienté, et qu'une personne lui soit rentrée dedans. Il n'avait pas envie que sa Grand-mère soit encore en colère contre lui et sa maladresse. Quelques instants plus tard, sa Grand-mère le rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le service habituel, sans passer par la case secrétariat comme tous ces chanceux qui découvraient l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le service des pathologies des sortilèges. La salle Janus Thickey, où séjournaient ses parents, était très silencieuse. Pas de visites, personne pour parler, beaucoup de patients qui fixaient le vide, dans l'attente. Neville avança jusqu'au bout de la pièce, où se trouvaient ses parents.

« Franck, Alice ? Murmura Augusta, espérant comme toujours une réponse. »

Mais cette réponse ne venait jamais. A l'entente de son prénom, Franck se tournait toujours vers eux, et les fixaient, d'un regard vide, désintéressé, déprimant. Alice, elle, ne bougeait même pas. Elle regardait la fenêtre. En ce mois de septembre, il pleuvait, et la pluie la fascinait bien plus que ces personnes qui parlaient sans but. Qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

« Maman ? Souffla Neville. Maman, je suis venu ! »

Il s'interposa entre elle et la fenêtre, et la femme leva les yeux vers son fils. Il grandissait à une allure impressionnante. Mais ça, ça ne traversait jamais son pauvre esprit fou. Elle eut un petit sourire. Le cœur de Neville s'emballa : elle l'avait reconnu, il en était sûr ! Il répondit à son sourire, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, et Neville eut même l'impression qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras. Il sentit ses petites mains, si fragiles, se poser dans son dos. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

« Maman, joyeux anniversaire ! Murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea, et tira de ses poches le cadeau qu'il lui avait confectionné. Il lui mit dans les mains, et elle le regarda, déconcertée. Alors, en tentant d'oublier cette boule qui menaçait d'exploser, il lui prit les mains, et l'aida à défaire l'emballage. Elle examina le papier cadeau, ébahie devant tant de jolies couleurs. Puis son regard se posa sur les photos, avec le petit homme qui bougeait et qui lui souriait, et sur les dessins, avec tant de si belles couleurs, et puis, sur les bonbons. Les bonbons, elle connaissait. Elle aimait leur goût sur sa langue, elle aimait les papiers colorés. Mais elle aimait par dessus tout le moment où elle donnait l'emballage au petit homme, à son fils. Elle n'aimait pas l'air triste qui apparaissait alors sur son visage, mais il emportait le papier, et le glissait dans sa poche, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui lui promettait que, dès qu'il serait rentré, le papier serait stocké avec les autres, et qu'un jour, il les collerait sur un grand tableau, et ce sera son tableau de couleur.

Neville ne voulait pas pleurer. Toutes les semaines, il rendait visite à ses parents. Il voyait son père, il voyait sa mère, mais eux ne le voyaient pas. Il embrassait son père, il serrait sa mère dans ses bras, dans une étreinte si fragile qu'elle semblait irréelle. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, même s'il savait que, l'année prochaine, il ne pourrait être là pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, et qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon. Il aurait aimé ne jamais rendre visite à sa mère, à son père. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur rendre visite. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur rendre visite ! Il ne devrait pas leur rendre visite, parce qu'ils devraient être là, tous les jours, pour lui donner de l'amour et des câlins, pour le disputer quand il ne finissait pas son assiette ou quand sa chambre n'était pas rangée, pour voir ses premiers sortilèges, pour lui raconter des histoires, pour dormir avec lui quand son sommeil était troublé par de vilains cauchemars, pour être là, tout simplement, tout le temps, à la maison, avec lui !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il n'en avait que faire de sa Grand-mère, et du fait qu'on avait pas à le voir pleurer. Dans son cœur, si brisé, si seul, le vœu de vengeance l'embrasait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit commentaire ?<p> 


End file.
